What's Wrong With Me
by Cabbie4eva
Summary: Cat and Robbie are feeling things they never felt before. Cat doesn't understand these feelings. But will a romantic play and the school's nurse explain to her what's happening? Story is way better than the summary, I promise. Cabbie.
1. What's up?

**Chapter 1- What's up?**

Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie and Rex were all seating at their table having lunch. They were talking about an idea for a new play. It was a project that Mr. Sikowitz told them to do. They had to create a play and he gave them four weeks. Since it was in groups of 6, they decided to do it together. After creating, they had to present it in front of the whole school.

"So what kind of play are we doing?" Cat asked, out of nowhere.

They looked at her with a confused expression on their faces.

"Uh, cat? We huh, already choose. We were just talking about this for weeks. We already have the scripts. Weren't you paying attention?" Beck said.

"Like she ever does." Rex said out of nowhere and Cat looked at him, hurt.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Cat. He meant nothing." Robbie put Rex inside his backpack and offered her a small smile. She smiled back.

"Okay." She responded. She thought it was kinda weird that with one simple apologize from Robbie she felt a lot better.

"So, would you guys tell me what our play is about?" Cat asked innocently.

Jade groaned out loud. Cat just ignored it. She was used to Jade's behavior.

"I'll tell you Cat. It's a love story and a musical. It's about a boy named Matt that falls in love for his best friend Ariana but she doesn't love him back. She actually has a crush on Avan, a hot basketball player. Later, the hot dude asks her out and she's all happy about it and tells Matt. He's all depressed. Ariana goes out with the guy for a week but then she finds that he's really annoying and when he kisses her, after two seconds she pulls away, because she feels nothing at all. She dumps him and later she goes to Matt's house to talk to him. He gets the courage to tell her how he feels by singing a song and playing the guitar. After he finishes the song she's a little surprised, and even more when he kisses her. She feels everything in the kiss and realizes she loves him. They live happily ever after. The end." Tori explained.

"Oh that's a nice play." Cat giggled.

"So, Andre, did you make the songs for the play yet?" Tori asked.

"Yep. Everything's ready. We only have to choose who will be the main characters and then learn our lines." Andre said.

"Cool. How bout you? Do you want to be the Avan or Matt?" Tori asked.

"Oh, no. Can't. I have to play the piano remember? The band?" Andre looked at her.

While Tori and Andre were talking, Robbie kept glancing at Cat, seating next to him. He didn't understand why though. He just couldn't stop looking at her.

"Oh, yeah. That's true. So, there is only Robbie and Beck left. They'll have to be Avan and Matt." Tori said.

"Hey Beck, do you want to play Matt?" Tori asked him.

He looked up at her. "Well, I already played the main character on our last play, so why don't we let someone else play him?" Beck suggested. "But I can play Avan. That would be nice."

"Sure. You're Avan then." Tori asked, smiling big at him. He smiled back. They kept smiling at each other.

"Yay, he's Avan, now let's go Beck." Jade said as she grabbed his wrist and took him as far away from Tor as possible. Tori just rolled her eyes.

"Robbie, do you want to play Matt? Well, actually you don't really have a choice…" Tori asked, but he's too busy looking at Cat's beauty.

Cat looked at the boy by her side that is almost drolling over her. Then he snaps out of it.

"Huh? What did you say?" He asked Tori and looked away from Cat. A blush formed into Cat's and Robbie's cheeks. Cat didn't know why though.

Tori smiled very big at them. "I asked if you could play Matt."

"Oh, yeah. Sure. I can play him." He said and drank his soil milk, to distract himself from the red-haired girl. What was the problem with him this week? He couldn't stop looking at Cat and thinking about her all week. Maybe it was the kiss she gave him.

"Great! Now we already have Avan and Matt. Now we need Ariana." Tori said and had an idea.

"Hey, Cat? Why don't you play her?" She smirked.

"Huh? Me?" Cat looked at Tori.

"Yes. You. I'm sure Jade doesn't want to play her, and I already played the main character on the last play, so why don't you try? You have an amazing voice."

"You sing Cat? I didn't know." Robbie said and looked at her. She blushed just a little with the eye contact and their closeness. What was the problem with her this week? She kept having dreams about him and thinking about him all the time. Maybe it was because of the kiss they shared some weeks ago.

"Well, yeah, kinda." She smiled.

"So will you play her?" Andre asked.

"Huh, yeah I guess." Cat then realized that she would have to kiss Robbie at the end of the play and she blushed.

Robbie's POV

_Oh my gosh. Cat is playing Ariana, I can't believe it. She accepted. Does that mean that she likes me? No, there is no way that a girl like Cat would ever like someone like me. But why am I thinking that anyway? It's not like I like Cat more than just a friend. Or do I? I don't know. It's so confusing. I can't be in love with her. Feeling a weird feeling in my stomach and thinking about her all the time doesn't mean that I like her. Does it? _I thought.

"Robbie!" Andre tried to get my attention.

"Yeah?" I responded. "Dude, I have been calling your name like a million times, what's up with you today?" He asked.

"Actually he's been like this for a week." Tori smirked.

"I'm alright. Nothing is up."

"By the way, what about Rex? You've been keeping him in your backpack all week." Tori looked at me, confused. Andre nodded.

"Yeah I noticed that too." Cat said out of nowhere. Hearing her voice made me froze.

"Huh…" I tried to say. Nothing came out. Then I decided to grab Rex so they could stop asking.

"See? Rex is here now." I said. "Finally I'm out of your stupid backpack. If you keep me there longer I'll say the stuff you don't want me to say." Rex warned.

"What stuff?" Tori smirked, like she already knew.

I could feel Cat turn to look at me and I got nervous.

"Nothing. I gotta go to class. Bye guys." I left. _Ugh I'm so pathetic_.

"That's so true." Rex said.

"Shut up Rex."

* * *

**So, what did you think? I already wrote the next chapter, but I'll only post it if u guys review. Please! The next chapter is a lot better than this one, I promise! U wont regret it, so just press this button and tell me what u think. Thanks for reading,**

**Cabbie4eva.**


	2. I don't know why

**Here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

Cat's POV

_I'm at my room reading my script for the play. Tori told me to. It's very good. Tori did a great job. It's already five o'clock. In two hours I'll go to Tori's place so we can all rehearse. I am still reading. I hear someone entering my room. Oh, it's my dog! He's so cute. I start playing with him. He's so adorable. I love him so much. He's always so happy and cute. Every time I'm upset, he makes me feel better. Huh… I think I was supposed to do something. What was that? Whatever. I'll do it later._

After two hours I remembered that I had to go to Tori's house, so I got ready and went there. Everyone was already there. I entered the house and said hi to everyone. Only Robbie said hi back. After that my stomach was like doing flips. I didn't understand why though. I looked at my friends. They were all busy reading their scripts. I went to seat next to Robbie, the only one that actually noticed I was there. He was so cute. He was wearing a white shirt and jeans and Rex wasn't with him.

"Hey Cat… Huh, we are reading our scripts. Did you… Huh… Read yours?" He asked avoiding my gaze. I didn't know why. Maybe he thought I was ugly and didn't look at me.

"Am I that ugly?" I asked out loud. "What?" He now looked at me with a confused expression, but suddenly he turns his head back to the floor.

"Am I that ugly that you don't even want to look at me?" I asked, looking at him, hurt.

He looked at me in the eyes. The weird feeling in my stomach just got bigger. "You? Ugly? No way. You're very pretty Cat." He started to say. His words made me blush. I didn't know why. What was up with me and this blushing thing?

"I'm sorry I didn't look at you, I didn't notice that I… Wasn't looking… at you. Huh… I'm gonna get some water." He said and left to get water.

Oh, so that was why he was acting weird. He was thirsty.

I looked at the others. They still haven't noticed me. I went to sit next to Tori. "Hey Tori." She finally looked at me. "Oh, hi Cat. You're here. Did you read your script like I told you to?"

"Huh… I…"

Flashback:

_I am still reading. I hear someone entering my room. Oh, it's my dog! He's so cute. I start playing with him. He's so adorable. I love him so much. He's always happy and cute. Every time I'm upset, he makes me feel better. Huh… I think I was supposed to do something. What was that? Whatever. I'll do it later._

End of flashback.

"Yes… Yea… Of course…" I said, lying.

She sighed. "You got distracted by your dog again, didn't you?"

"Don't blame me! He's so cute!"

Tori told everyone that it was time to stop reading and actually rehearse. She told us to go to the page 3.

Jade, Beck and Robbie were in this scene.

Beck was walking, and he bumped into Robbie.

"Hey, watch where you're going, nerd!" He said to Robbie and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He who looked scared.

"I- I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" He was nervous.

"I don't need your apologize dude! Just stay out of my way and no one gets hurt. Understand?" Beck threatened.

"Yeah. I understand sir."

"It's Avan. Now get the hell out of here!" He ordered and let go of Robbie's shirt.

Robbie walked towards his "locker", but kept watching the guy.

Jade came. "Ugh, Avan, I don't get it why you keep staring at the other chicks. I'm way prettier than these bitches! Why don't you just go back to me?" Jade looked at him with a jealous expression.

"Look, Liz, what we had last week was fun, but I'm not interested anymore. I want another chick for this week. And this time the lucky girl isn't you." Jade gasped and slapped him.

"Your asshole! No one talks to me like that!" She then left.

"Now I gotta get another hot stupid girl for me this week." He whispered, and Robbie heard.

"That jerk…" He whispered.

The scene ended. Everyone cheered and told them they did great.

"Okay, guys. That was great Beck. Now on another scene on page 5 we have Ariana and Matt doing a project together. Cat, Robbie, you two seat on the couch and let's get started."

I nodded and went to the couch. Robbie sat next to me.

"And… Action!"

I cleaned my throat. "Matt, can I tell you something?"

Robbie looked at me hopefully. "Sure! You can tell me anything." Oh he was really good at this.

"Huh… I… I think I'm in love." I said. It was kinda weird cause it didn't sound like I was acting at all. I still didn't understand why.

He was wide eyed and he grinned. "You are? Really?"

I looked at the script. "Yeah. I think so." I sighed dreamily and turned my head to the other side. "He's just so cute, and nice and hot…" I turned to look at him. His grin turned into a frown. I felt bad for making him feel sad. But then I remembered that we were just acting.

"Hot?" He asked, disappointed and sad. I felt the urge to comfort Robbie. But then again I remembered that we were acting. Plus the script said that my character was clueless about the guy liking her and being upset with her crush. Ariana was so dumb. How could she not notice that? Matt was being so obvious, he was visibly upset. So how hadn't she noticed? Stupid, right?

"Yeah. He's extremely hot. His name is Avan." I said grinning.

"You mean, Avan, the basketball player?" He asked, with hurt in each word. He was a really good actor. It actually seemed like he was hurt for real.

"Yeah. He's so perfect!" I sighed dreamily and gazed into nowhere.

"But… But… He's a jerk! You can't like him!" He yelled.

"He's not a jerk. He's really nice. I talked to him yesterday. He seemed interested on me. I think he was about to ask me out." I said, happy.

"But… But… Ariana! He's not a good guy. He's not interested on you. He just wants you because you're beautiful" He looked at me. I blushed a little.

"Are you saying that I'm beautiful?" Now it was his turn to blush. He looked cute when he was blushing. I didn't know why I thought that, but he was looking just too cute…

"Well, that's not the point. The point is that you can't like this guy! He's terrible!" Robbie really did sound jealous. Wow he was a great actor.

"No he's not! You know what? I'll do the project by myself since you'll be yelling at me if I stay! Bye Matt!" I said, mad and stood up to leave.

His hand grabbed my arm, and it seemed like his hand was on fire, electrocuting my arm. _That's weird. What's up with his hand? _I wondered.

"Don't leave. I'm sorry I overreacted. It's just that… I don't like this guy. But if you do… I guess it's okay…" He said, in a sad tone. I sat next to him and he let go of my arm. _Wow it's so cold in here. Tori really should turn up the heat._

I smiled. "Well, that's good. Now it's getting late. I think we should continue our project." He smiled back. "Sure." And that's it. We finished the scene.

Tori, Andre, Beck, Trina clapped their hands. I didn't notice Trina before.

"That was amazing!" Tori said with a big smile on her face.

"Sure, but I would have done a lot better." Trina said as she walked upstairs to her room.

"You guys were awesome!" Andre commented. "Yeah. You were." Beck agreed.

I grinned. "Thanks." Robbie said and blushed a little. So cute…

"I didn't completely hate it." Jade said.

"Wow. Jade didn't hate it. Do you guys know what that means?" Tori asked, excited. "What?"

"It means we are getting an A!" Tori said and everyone cheered.

**Please review!**


	3. I'm in love

**I really liked this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

The night went like that. We did a couple of scenes and everyone practiced their parts. It was now 9:00 pm and we all were thinking about watching a movie. Jade wanted a horror movie.

"No! Horror movies are scary!" I complained.

But the rest of them wanted to watch a horror movie too, so we ended up having to watch one.

Tori put on a movie. I wasn't sure about the name, because I wasn't paying attention when they got to choose.

Beck and Jade were seating on one side of the couch, and me, Robbie, Tori and Andre on the other. I got to seat next to Robbie and Tori.

The movie started. The beginning was a little scary. But Jade said that the scary parts started in a few minutes. I was already petrified. I looked at Robbie. He was watching the movie. I just looked at him for a few seconds. I realized that the thing my stomach is doing, maybe it was his fault. Because when I saw him it grew bigger and bigger. My eyes, for some reason, didn't want to stop looking at his face. But I forced myself to look away and watch the movie.

Then, I started to get really scared. The movie was silent. Silence is never a good thing. Suddenly, a really scaring woman appeared with a knife in her hand. Me and Tori screamed.

I jumped, scared, hugging something. It was strangely warm all of sudden, and some kind of electricity invaded my body. I looked at was I was holding.

I was in Robbie's lap, hugging his waist and with my head on his chest. I suddenly couldn't breath anymore. What was the matter with me? What was the matter with him? Why did he feel so hot and, why every time he did touch me I had felt like I got shocked? But the weird thing is that it didn't hurt. It felt kinda good, I didn't know how to explain.

I couldn't see his face, but I knew that he is probably blushing right now. I blushed a deep shade of red and awkwardly took my head off his chest and let go of his waist. The good feeling just stopped and a cold one replaced it. Tori really should have turned up the heat.

I looked away from him and at the movie. Beck and Jade didn't notice what happened. Neither did Andre. But Tori was looking at me with a big smirk spreaded across her face.

"What?" I whispered. "Oh, nothing." She answered. I blushed and she smirked even bigger.

The rest of the movie just got worse. Jade laughed at some parts, while I screamed. I was so scared that it was hard to breath. There was a long pause with silence. Oh no. Not again. I tried to close my eyes but I couldn't. Suddenly, the same scaring women/girl appears with hair all over her face.

I reached to hold something while me and Tori screamed. I held it tight, while a weird feeling of warmth invaded my hand. I looked at it and it was Robbie's hand. He blushed or smiled, I'm not sure. Then I let go of his hand, embarrassed.

The movie finished after a while, and I was still really scared.

"Hey, it's already very late, so you guys should sleep here. There are lots of guest rooms for you. And since we don't have school tomorrow… What do you think?" Tori asked.

We all agreed.

I was still shaking a bit from the movie, and my eyes kept looking for any shadowed place in the living room.

"Ugh. What's wrong now Cat?" Jade asked and sat next to me.

"Oh. Er… N… Nothing…" I tried to sound normal, but failed miserably.

"Oh, you're scared aren't you?" I nodded slowly.

"Hey, there's nothing to be scared about. It was just a movie. You don't have to freak out over it like you did on the last."

"It was scary!" She chuckled.

"I'm not very sleepy. How about we make some of our delicious cupcakes to make you feel better?" Jade suggested.

"Yay! Cupcakes!" She just rolled her eyes.

_Jade is a really nice person. She just hides it. She is kinda my best friend. I know what you're thinking. Cat and Jade? Friends? Yep. We always hang out together. She is all nice and lovely on the inside, but she suffers a lot on her life, so she acts all mean to everyone. But she always helps me going through stuff, and we do have fun together._

We went to the kitchen and made some red velvet cupcakes. In a while we were back.

"Hmm. I see cupcakes." Beck whispered and grabbed one.

"Why are you whispering?" Beck pointed to Tori and Andre. They were sleeping. Tori's head leaned on Andre's shoulder, and his arm was around her. They looked cute together.

"Aw… They look really cute." I whispered.

I looked at the rest of the room and saw Robbie looking at me. It felt like little butterflies were flying inside my stomach. Weird.

He walked in our direction and grabbed a cupcake.

"Hmm these are good. Who made them?" Robbie asked.

"Cat did." Jade pointed out.

"Wait, but I thought you helped me." I was confused.

"Nope. I never really do. You make them by yourself and I just pretend I'm helping. Then I eat them later." Jade pointed out.

"Oh. That makes sense."

We talked a bit and after some time Jade and Beck went to a guest room, Robbie went to the second guest room and I went to the third. Tori's house is really big. I layed on the bed. At first I was fine. But then I remembered the movie and got really scared. The room was really dark and I couldn't sleep at all. I was seating on the bed shaking, totally petrified and remembering each scene of the movie.

* * *

Robbie's POV

_We watched a movie, but I didn't pay any attention to it. Cat was sitting next to me and it was really hard to focus on anything other then her. Her eyes… Her pretty red velvet cupcake hair… *sighs dreamily*_ _Oh man. I think I'm falling for her. Who knew that me, Robbie Shapiro would fall for the crazy, pretty Cat Valentine? But she will never like me back. It's not possible. No girl ever had a crush on me, so why would she have? _

_I'm lying on the bed of Tori's guest room. I can't sleep at all. I don't know what's wrong with me. I didn't get a good sleep in four days. I can't stop thinking about Cat. It's so lame. I'm so lame. Maybe I should get me some water. That will make me feel better._

I got out of my room, but on my way downstairs I passed by Cat's room. I paused after I saw something. Cat was seating on the bed, still awake, shaking. Concern floated over me.

"Cat?" I entered in the room and approached her. She turned to face me. She gave a sigh of relive, or something like that.

"Hi Robbie." She smiled. I walked closer to her and awkwardly sat on next to her.

"What's wrong? Why are you still up?" I asked, concerned. She already stopped shaking though.

"I… I couldn't sleep." She replied, looking at the floor. I looked at her again. Her face was perfect like always, her hair was kinda over her face, but perfect, and she was wearing a red tank top and small shorts. She looked absolutely pretty. That made me feel absolutely nervous.

"Uh… W… Why not?" I tried to sound normal, but nervousness didn't let me.

"I… I was scared..." She let out and finally looking at me. Our eyes met and I tried not to melt over her gaze.

"Be… Because of t… the movie?" She slowly nodded.

"Hey, you don't have to be scared. It was just a movie. That girl just doesn't exist in real life, Cat. You have nothing to be scared of." I was impressed with myself that I was able to say that without vomiting.

"I know, but… Still I can't… Help it. It just scares me to be alone… Here… With this darkness…" She said in a cute way like she always does.

"Well… Er… I… I could st… stay here if you want me to." Her face lit up. "Really?" I nodded nervously.

"Yeah… Cause… Than you won't… Be scared anymore… Cause I'm here." _Good way to state the obvious Robbie. Oh man I'm such a dork_. I thought.

She blushed a little, or it was just my eyes playing a trick on me.

"Thanks Robbie." She grinned and leaned her head on the pillow, lying down. I slowly got closer to her, and layed down by her side, being careful not to touch her. Thank God the bed was very large. My heart was beating very, very fast and the butterflies in my stomach were starting to make me feel dizzy. We stared at each other's eyes for a second, but then she snapped out of it and turned her head to face anything but me.

_Wow, this is awkward. _A voice in my head told me.

"So… You're still scared?" I whispered. "No." She replied.

I smiled. "That's great. Well… Goodnight." I said awkwardly.

"Night." Her cute voice said and I couldn't help but grin.

Alright, now it's official. I'm in love with Cat Valentine.

**So what do you think? Did you like it? Please please review!**


	4. Like this is better

**Another chapter is up! Thank you for the reviews.**

_I was at a completely dark place. I couldn't see a thing. Suddenly a light appeared, and I saw something. An angel. The prettiest girl I ever saw. Her hair, straight red hair, was floating and her angelical face looked at me with a confused expression._

"_Huh… Hi?" The angel spoke. She had the cutest voice ever, and hearing her speak was like melody for my ears. She walked in mine direction; her eyes sparking like the moon, her face shining like the sun._

"_Robbie?" Her voice spoke again, in front of me. Now there was no doubt. I knew who it was, the owner of this voice. The pretty little red headed girl. Cat._

_I tried to answer but nothing came out of my mouth. It was like something was blocking my throat, and wouldn't let me speak. I could hear the sound of her breathing, coming towards me. Her face smiled. The most beautiful smile I've ever seen._

"_There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time Robbie…" She said and lightly touched my arm. Butterflies were dancing inside my stomach, and fire building up in my shoulder's veins._

"_I…" She started._

"No… Please don't… D… Don't hurt him… No… Not him… No… Please…" I heard.

I slowly opened my eyes, waking up of my dream. I saw myself in a bed. Then I remembered. I slept here. I looked at Cat. I couldn't help but grin when I saw her. Her eyes were closed. She looked even prettier then last night. I didn't know that was even possible.

She was shaking, muttering words like: No, Please and Don't. She looked really scared. _She must be having a nightmare. I can't let that happen._

I inched closer to her. My body was feeling very dizzy, but I got even closer. I shook her arm, ignoring the great shocking sensation I felt on my hand.

"Cat…" I whispered. She shivered under my touch.

"No… Don't hurt him…" She muttered.

"Cat…" I shook her arm one more time. This time she slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light. _Her eyes are so pretty… Man, she's so pretty._ Then she saw me, lying down next to her, with our bodies almost touching.

"Robbie?" She asked. I got too many butterflies, so it was hard to speak.

"Huh… Hey. You were… Shaking in your sleep… So I woke you up…" I slowly managed to say, ignoring the urge to kiss her. We were really close.

"Oh. It was just a nightmare. Thank God." She said with a sigh of relief, looking in my eyes.

She still looked very scared. I felt bad for her. She looked away from me and stared at the room's darkness. She was breathing heavily, and I couldn't take seeing her scared anymore.

"Cat, are you alright?" I asked with concern.

"I… Huh… I… I'm f… fine…" She whispered staring at the shadowed places in the bedroom.

Suddenly confidence built up into me, and I ordered: "Cat… Come here…" I inched closer to her. She looked at me, confused. "Huh?" She asked.

I answered by getting closer to her. The sides of our bodies touched. I felt a huge spark all around the area her body was touching. She looked at me and I swear I saw a blush in her cheeks. I got even more confident and warped my arms around her, surprised at the big heat that was sent to me.

"Wha… What are you doing?" She asked. I gulped. I could feel my cheeks flush and my hands were sweating.

"I was tired of you being scared, so I figured… that… like this you wouldn't be… sc... scared… But if you want me to move away it's alright…" I said, and sadly started taking my arm off of her.

"No!" She said and put my arm back around her, holding her against me. I stared at her, confused. She smiled shyly. "Like this is better…" She whispered.

_Oh my gosh! She likes being close to me? Does that mean she's feeling the same things I am? No, no… That's not possible, is it?_

"O…kay…" I said. She smiled and did something I didn't expect her to. She layed her head on my chest and rested one of her arms on my chest, while electricity filled my veins with fire. Her other arm rested under my shoulder. A big heat went trough to me.

I pulled her closer, holding her against me. I felt like I was in heaven. My whole body tingled in the process, while my heart picked up double speed. I felt like there was nowhere else I'd rather be. I only wanted to be here, holding her, forever.

She giggled, the most beautiful giggle I've ever heard. I didn't understand why though. You'll never know what's goes on inside the little red-head's mind.

"Thanks." Her beautiful voice said as she grinned. Now she wasn't shaking and she didn't look scared anymore. She looked happy.

"No prob." I replied.

I inhaled her sent. Strawberries. She smelled great. I slowly closed my eyes, with the sound of her rhythmically breathing. I fell asleep grinning like an idiot, and feeling like the luckiest guy in the whole world.

**So, what do you guys think? Sorry it was short but still I really liked it. What about you? Please please review.**


	5. Warmth

**I did this at four in the morning so please forgive my errors. Oh, and thank you so much for all the nice reviews! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

Tori's POV

I woke up to find myself laying on Andre's shoulder. I blushed. _No, it's not what you think. I don't like him that way, he's just a friend. You don't believe me? I'm serious! I only like him as a friend. Hey, stop that! I'm telling you the truth. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY…! Okay, okay! I like him alright? You happy now? Ugh you people won't leave me alone._

I looked over at the clock. _12:00. I better wake everybody up._

I hushed upstairs and saw that Jade and Beck weren't there anymore. _Where did they go? Whatever. I'll wake Robbie up. _

I walked into the room Robbie slept to find nothing. Robbie was gone too? Finally, I walked into Cat's room. I opened the door and I scanned the room quickly. My eyes widened.

Cat's head lied on Robbie's chest, with his arm wrapped around her as he held her against him. One of Cat's arms rested on Robbie's chest, the other lied under his shoulder. Both were with eyes closed, and grinning like idiots. A big smirk appeared across my face.

_I knew it! I knew they liked each other! Aww, they look so cute together! I gotta talk to Cat about this later. Huh, should I wake them up? No, they look so happy… I'll let em sleep. Oh, but it's such a perfect moment… I have to take a picture._

I took a picture, and slowly closed the door behing me. I headed to the living room to wake Andre up and left the love birds alone. Ha. Love birds... That sounded funny.

Cat's POV

_We were standing on a bench in our school. It was already late. The moon was shining, making the spark in his eyes grow bigger. We were sitting next to each other, watching a sky full of stars._

"_Cat, I love you." He said, interviewing our fingers. I stared at him, confused._

"_What?" I asked him._

"_I really like you, more than just a friend. I'm in love with you Catherine Valentine." He said, and for some strange reason that made my heart beat a lot faster._

"_But, what's that, love?" I asked. I didn't know a lot about the subject._

"_Love is what I feel for you." Was the only thing he said. No more explanations. Then, he was gone. He simply disappeared._

I opened my eyes, waking up from my dream. I felt a big heat and electricity in all my body, making me feel warm. I felt myself snuggled up into something. I looked at the hot object I was hugging, and my eyes widened. _What is Robbie doing in my bedroom? And why am I this close to him? Oh, now I remember. I was at Tori's house. Last night I couldn't sleep because I was too scared about the movie. Then, Robbie walked in and offered to stay with me. How sweet. But I had a terrible nightmare, where the scary girl in the movie chased Robbie and almost killed him. I wonder why I'm always dreaming about Robbie. Maybe it's just because I spend a lot of time with him. Well, whatever. Then, Robbie woke me up from my dream, before the girl killed him, and he pulled me closer. I remember how I felt a lot better. I don't know if Robbie is like an angel or something, because seriously, when he held onto me I was no longer feeling scared. It was like magic. A simple touch from him made me feel good._

Robbie moved in his sleep, pulling me closer to him. I caught my breath, while my body felt funny, tingly. _Should I wake him up? Nah. This feels very awesome, and I don't want this feeling to end. Maybe I'll just stay here for a while, and wait till he wakes up. Yeah, I'll do that._

So I stayed there, cuddling with my best guy friend, watching him sleep, and weirdly, I was wishing for him not to wake up too soon. I couldn't understand why, but I just didn't want to get out of that position. I was feeling so safe in his arms that I didn't want to let go. Never.

Robbie's POV

I was slowly opening my eyes, waking up from another dream with Cat in it. She has been in all my dreams for the whole week.

I felt a hot breath on my neck making it tingle, and a weird sensation on me, mostly on my chest, like it was catching on fire, with every nerve burning. I opened my eyes for real and I caught my breath. Cat was cuddling with me. Then it hit me, everything that happened yesterday. I couldn't help but feel butterflies and my heart picked double speed. Cat noticed that I had stiffed and she looked up, taking her head off of my chest.

When she looked at me, it was like time had stopped. Like there was nothing but her in the room. If I thought I was having butterflies in my stomach, now they turned 10 times bigger. I saw a blush in her cheeks. Nah, that was impossible.

"Oh hi Robbie!" Cat said cheerfully smiling big, like she always does.

"Huh… H… Hey Cat." I said without moving, still holding her against me. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

_Okay this is awkward._ I didn't want to let go of her but this was getting really awkward and if we stayed like this any longer, she would probably notice my heart beating like crazy. And another dirty thing that I probably shouldn't mention.

"Huh… I think we should get up…" I muttered, taking my eyes away from her while I said that.

I looked at her again to see her answer, and I noticed that the big spark in her eyes had faded. She looked at me almost, disappointed?

"…Okay…" She gave me a sad look. _WHAT? A sad look? Does that means that… No no no Robbie. Don't get your hopes up._

She took her arms off of me and I did the same. It was probably the hardest thing I ever did in life. It didn't feel any good. As we unwrapped ourselves I felt cold. It felt like I wasn't complete, like a part of me was missing. I know that sounded ridiculous but that's what it felt like.

We looked at each other for a moment. Then we pulled our bodies completely away from each other. As she did it the feeling of empty just got worse. I couldn't smile anymore. No happiness at all. She got up.

"Well I think we should go change." She said in the cutest way ever. Just hearing her voice made me smile again, and a wave of happiness hit me. Not like ten seconds ago, but just happier. _I know, pathetic._

As I smiled she did too, for the very first time in twenty seconds. Yeah yeah I was counting. Again, pathetic, as Rex would say.

"Okay." I replied, looking in her eyes. Something about them made me melt over her gaze. I didn't realize for how long I was staring, till she said.

"Huh… Robbie?" She giggled.

"Yeah?" I kept staring at her dreamily.

"I gotta change here." She said in a giggly voice. I nodded, not taking my eyes off her.

She waited, staring at me for a minute, and it looked like she was waiting for me to do something.

"So you're gonna stay here and stare at me while I take off my clothes?" She said, blushing.

"Oh. Right. Sorry…" I blushed too and turned to walk to my room. I mentally kicked myself. _I'm such a dork._

Cat's POV

I went into my bag to look for something nice to wear. I just felt like I had to get pretty today. I don't know why. I picked my best mini skirt and my favorite blue shirt. I got changed and applied make up. I focused on my eyes, applying a great amount of mascara, eye liner and eye shadow. I took a look at myself at the mirror. It wasn't bad. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and then I put on some cherry lip-gloss. Done.

I walked downstairs to find Andre and Tori cooking.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I said, and they looked at me.

"Cat! There you are! Finally!" Tori said and came over to talk to me.

"Why is that?" I asked at sit down at the couch.

"Well it's already 3:30! Beck and Jade already left a while ago. I have no idea why tough." She said and my eyes widened.

"Wait. Did you say it's already three thirty?" I asked.

"Yeah. So I'm guessing your bed was very comfortable for you to wake up that late, wasn't it?" She asked and winked at me. I felt my cheeks flush.

"Yeah, it was…" I answer, blushing, and remembering last night. She grinned hugely.

"Aha! I knew it!" She shouted.

"Knew what?" Andre asked, coming towards us.

"Oh, nothing. Is the breakfast ready?" She asked him.

"Yep. And it is delicious!" He said.

"Wait. Breakfast? But it's 3:30." I said.

Andre smiled and sat next to Tori. "Yeah, but we decided to eat breakfast at lunch, since we skipped breakfast." He explained.

I giggled. "Oh, that's a good idea!" I said excited.

"What's a good idea?" Someone said and weirdly my heart started beating a lot faster. I recognized the voice. It was Robbie. I turned and looked at him. He was wearing jeans and a nice T-shirt. His gaze met mine and my stomach felt funny. _That's weird. Well, I'm probably just hungry._

"Oh, hey Rob. What took you so long?" Andre asked.

He took his eyes off me and answered Andre, blushing a little. "Oh, it was nothing. So… What's this smell? Bacon?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Me and Andre made breakfast." Tori smiled at Andre, and he smiled back. They kept smiling at each other, till Andre snapped out of it.

"So let's eat!" Andre said and we all head to the table. Tori seated first, and Andre sat next to her. So I got to seat next to Robbie. My stomach was doing flips like it was crazy. I had no idea what was up with me. Anyways, we sat and ate. The food was great. We talked about nothing in particular and after eating, Andre said he had to go. Tori looked almost sad when he said that.

Anyways, he left.

"So, do you guys wanna play video games?" Tori asked. I looked at Robbie to see if he wanted to.

He looked at his watch. "Oh, actually I can't. Sorry. I gotta go home."

I sighed in disappointment. "Why?"

He looked at me and the butterflies were back. "Huh… I… promised my mom that I would take care of Ginny."

"Who is Ginny?" Tori asked.

"His little sister. She is soo cute." I said, and memories rushed into my mind.

"Robbie, remember that time when I was at your house and your little sister said her first word?" I asked. His eyes lit up.

"Yeah, I do. That was a fun day." We smiled at each other.

"What was her first word?" Tori asked.

"Cupcake." Robbie answered. Tori chuckled. "Well, that's a normal first word for a little girl." I thought she was being sarcastic, but I wasn't sure.

Robbie's phone vibrated. "Girls, I gotta go. My little sis needs me." He said. _Aww isn't that cute how he cares so much about his sister?_

"Okay, bye." Tori said and waved.

"Bye Robbie." I said and he grinned. "Bye." He said and then left.

Suddenly I felt hurt in my stomach. I don't know why. I just felt a bad feeling in the pity of my stomach, and it didn't feel good at all.

Robbie's POV

Damn. It was already 2 in the morning, but I just couldn't fucking sleep. I had lied on bed 4 hours ago, but nothing! It was impossible. It was just not the same without her. I have tried to imagine that she was next to me but I couldn't. I already tried holding a pillow, but it wasn't the same. A pillow didn't breathe a hot, comforting breath that smelled like mint. A pillow didn't have a hair that made my skin tingle. A pillow didn't smell like strawberries. A pillow couldn't make me feel like I was in heaven. And mostly, a pillow wasn't Cat Valentine! Ugh, I officially hate pillows now.

Cat's POV

I was on my bed, at two in the morning, still awake. I just couldn't sleep. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I just couldn't sleep. I felt like something was missing. Like I needed to hold someone. First, I thought that maybe it was because last night I slept cuddling with Robbie, and I got used to sleeping like that. Witch is weird, but whatever. Then, I tried holding a pillow, but it just didn't work. It wasn't the same. Holding Robbie was just a lot better. It made me feel so warm. I tried to cover myself with hundreds of blankets, but no blanket could compare with the warmth Robbie gave me. Maybe he was with a fever or something because he was just so freaking warm! Ugh I'm so frustrated now. I needed my 8 hours of sleep, but mostly, I needed Robbie.

**Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**Cabbie4eva.**


	6. You're in love

**Hi guys! It's me again! Again, thank you for the ones who reviewed this story. Here's next chapter! Peace. **

I woke up and looked at myself at the mirror. I was a mess. I had bags under my eyes and it looked like I hadn't sleep in days. I hid it with make up the best I could and finished getting ready to go to school.

My mom offered me a drive, but I decided against it. I went walking. I just felt like I needed to think a little bit.

I usually would just think about random stuff, like why is the sky blue, but today I had other things to think about. Like why my stomach had bee hurting, like why I always felt like there were butterflies flying inside it and why did I feel kinda sick.

Maybe the reason why I had been feeling weird things was because I was sick. Perhaps everything would stop if I started taking medicine or something. I would find out when I get there. The school nurse was very sweet. We were great friends, so she would probably know what was wrong with me.

As I walked across the streets I could see the cars moving, the birds singing and the sky was more beautiful than it have ever been. I tried to focus on this little things, that always could distract me, but today nothing could. Everything in my mind was around my friends. One specific friend though. Robbie Shapiro.

We had first met ten years ago. I remember that day as if it was only ten years ago…

Flashback

_I was at school and some kids passed trough me and started laughing._

"_Hey, look guys! It's the weird red headed girl!" A boy said and everyone laughed along with him._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, and they only laughed more. _

"_It means that you're a weirdo. Haha. You have no friends and no one likes you!" A mean girl said, laughing. A felt tears falling from my eyes._

"_Why are you being so mean?" I asked crying._

"_Aw the little baby is crying! You are so pathetic!" The kids laughed while I cried even more. I stood up and ran away from them._

_Maybe they were right. I had no friends. That thought made me cry harder. I sat on a bench on the park and cried my eyes out, with my head on my knees._

_I heard someone clear his throat. I didn't look up. It was probably another kid that wanted to make fun of me. I felt someone tap my shoulder._

_I turned to look at the person. It was a guy. His hair was all messy and curly and he wore glasses. He was looking at me as if he was a little embarrassed. He looked cute._

"_Huh, why are you crying?" He asked, shyly._

"_No one here likes me. They think I'm weird." I said, and he smiled. He did have a great smile._

"_Oh… Well, I'm sure you are a nice person." He said, and sat next to me._

_I stopped crying, and offered him a small smile. "Really? You think so?"_

"_Yeah. You shouldn't care about what they say." I smiled._

"_Maybe you're right… Who are you anyway?" I asked._

"_Oh, I'm new here. My name is Robbie Shapiro. My name is actually Robert, but call me Robbie." He stood out his hand. I shook it. We both smiled._

"_I'm Cat Valentine. Well, my full name it Catherine, but no one calls me like that, so it's just Cat."_

_He grinned. "Cool, I love cats!" He said. "Oh, me too!" I replied._

"_Hey, Robbie, do you wanna be friends?" I asked. He gave a shy smile._

"_Sure." He answered. I couldn't help but grin. I had a friend now. There was actually someone that didn't judge me and hate me like everybody else, and that thought made me happy. He opened his bag and took a lollypop out of it. I stared at it in awe._

"_Do you want? You can have it, it's okay." He handed me his lollypop. I smiled._

"_Yay! Candy!" I opened it and it was really good. "Thanks Robbie."_

"_It's alright Cat. I just hope you're feeling better." I nodded and he smiled. I smiled back._

_I really liked this boy. I felt like we were gonna be good friends. He was nice, and something about him just made him different from the others, and I liked that._

End of Flashback

That scene had been passing through my head this week. I didn't know why. Also, there was another moment we had that just didn't seem to get out of my head. It was last year.

Flashback

"_Please Jade go with me to this party, please…" I pleaded. I really wanted to go to that party. It was like the best party in the whole year, but only older people were going. I wanted Jade to take me there, but she, as stubborn as she is, didn't want to._

"_I said no." She repeated. "Pleease Jade… I wanna go… Pleease…" I kept insisting._

"_We're not going to a house full of drunk bitches and assholes." She said, crossing her arms. "Why not? It's gonna be so much fun." I said._

"_What is gonna be so much fun?" Rex asked, as he and Robbie walked in._

"_Hey Robbie! Will you take me to Ashley's party? Pleease?" I asked, touching him slightly in the arm._

"_You mean, the party where there will be lots of drunk people dancing and a bunch of older assholes?" He said, concerned._

"_See? Robbie will go with you. Bye." Jade said, and walked off. Robbie looked a little nervous._

"_Cat, I don't know about that. There are a lot of jerks there. What if something bad happen?" He asked. I rolled my eyes._

"_Nothing is gonna happen because your going with me." I said simply._

"_No I'm not going and neither are you." He ordered._

_I gave him a puppy dog face. _

"_Is nine thirty okay?" He asked._

_*At the party*_

_Robbie didn't want to dance, so he sat on a table. I went to the dance floor, where lots of people were dancing, most of them drunk. I didn't drink a lot, only a cup or two._

_After like one hour, I was tired of dancing, so I went to grab another drink. At my way, an older boy approached me._

"_Hey babe." He said and got closer to me. His breath smelled like beer. It wasn't hard to tell that he was drunk. He tried to put his arms around me, but I pushed him away, telling him to get out of here._

"_I want you, pretty little red head…" He put his arms around my waist and pressed me against his body. I tried my best to free myself from his grip, but he was just too strong._

"_Let go of me!" I yelled, but he didn't listen._

"_Why don't we go to a room upstairs?" He asked, and I tried my best to move, but I couldn't. He held my arms tight._

"_No! Let me go!" I shouted, but it was all in vain. He now stopped smiling, and looked at me with a serious look on his face._

"_Look, I want you, and you are giving me what I want, understand? Now shut up." The guy ordered, and I felt a tear fall from my left eye._

"_No!" He held my arm really hard, and the harder I tried to move, the harder he pressed himself against me. He started dragging me upstairs against my will. I just screamed for him to let me go, witch he didn't._

_Suddenly, I heard a voice. "Hey, she told you to let go of her your asshole!" That was Robbie. I sighed in relief._

_The guy turned. "Oh, and who are you to tell me what to do?"_

_Robbie looked at me. "I am her boyfriend! Now let go of her! I said NOW!" He shouted, but the guy didn't move a muscle._

_Robbie punched the guy right in the face, really really hard, so he fell on the floor, unconscious. I was so shocked that my jaw dropped to the floor._

_Robbie placed one of his hands on my waist and the other held my hand. He dragged me away from the house and to his car._

"_How did you do that?" I asked, holding his hand. It was soft, and I liked holding it._

"_I have no idea." Was his answer. I giggled, and he smiled._

"_Thanks Robbie." I looked in his eyes. "No prob. I told you we shouldn't have gone here."_

_He opened the door for me as always (isn't he sweet?) and we got into the car. "So… You're my boyfriend, huh?" I asked, teasingly._

_He blushed. "Well… I just said that so he would let go of you."_

_I blushed. "If you say so…"_

End of Flashback

That was a good memory. Robbie saved me from a drunk guy. I wonder what he would have done to me if Robbie hadn't stopped him…

In a matter of seconds, I could see the school. I walked in. I didn't see any of my friends there yet. It was very early. So, I went to Karin's office.

I opened the door and there she was. She was a cute old lady. She had a pretty blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hello Cat, it's nice to see you here." She said and stood up to give me a hug.

"Hey Karin! It's nice to see you too!" I smiled.

"So, why are you here, sweetheart?" She asked and sat on her chair.

"Well, something weird is going on with me and I was hoping you could cure it."

She looked at me. "Well, that's my job. Now describe what are you feeling. Are you with a headache again?" She asked.

"Well, no. It's not really a headache. But is like my head is spinning, I don't know. My stomach feels funny too, like there are butterflies flying inside it. Also, sometimes I feel pain that hurts really bad, but sometimes it's a good kind of pain. And I'm very confused this days. Sometimes I feel happy, but others I feel sad, and sometimes I try to breath normally, but I just can't. My heart is beating really really fast, and I think there's something wrong with my whole body, because whenever I touch this guy, it feels like the place is burning." I explained. She was smirking the whole time. "Do you know what's wrong with me?"

"Well, Cat… I think I know what your problem is." She said and I smiled.

"You do?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes. But, unfortunately, there is nothing I can do about it." She was still smiling. I frowned. "Why not?"

"Because there is no medicine that can cure what you are feeling." Her voice said, and my mouth hanged open.

"AM I GONNA DIE?" I shouted , and she laughed.

"No, sweetie. You are not gonna die. I'm just saying that what you have is not something curable. You'll have to deal with it." I gave her a questionable look. "You know, you are not the first one that feels like this. There are other students that already came and told me they had the exact same thing. I explained to them what they had, and that there is no cure for it." I sighed in relief, now knowing that other people had that too, so I wasn't crazy or something.

"Well, so, what do I have? What is wrong with me?" I asked. She took off her glasses for a second, and then answered.

"You're in love." Were the words she said. My jaw dropped.

**So, did you like it? Please review!**


End file.
